Rivals!
by StockinCutie
Summary: The SPR gang has a new case, and Mai has a trippy dream about a boy she now meets in real life, during the case, and Naru is becoming..a little.."jealous" :3 My first ghost hunt fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Um Hai! This ish my first Ghost Hunt fanfiction, I dun own Ghost Hunt..**

**But I, and alot of other people want to T^T, oh well...**

**LET'S DO THIS :D**

"Nngh" Mai covered her eyes as she moaned from the sunlight shining through her windows.

_Hello, I'm Mai Taniyama, I'm 16 and attending high school._

_And I have the most craziest, spookiest, and best...est, job ever! As a Ghost Hunter-_

_Ok maybe not a Ghost Hunter, but an "assistant" of a Ghost Hunter._

"What time...is it...?" Mai looked at the Alarm Clock and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh man! Naru is going to lose it if I'm late this time!" She jumped off of her bed and ran to her bathroom.

_Naru, whose real name is Kazuya Shibuya, is the Ghost Hunter I was talking about. He's a jerk, cold hearted, holier then thou narcissist of the decade. My friends literally drool over him, but then again, he IS pretty handsome..._

As Mai was thinking about this while brushing her teeth, she brushed harder from the blush that's on her face. "Gah! Stupid Naru!" Mai yelled as she jumped in the shower

A few minutes later~

Mai chose a random outfit from her closet, got dressed, and ran outside the door.

When she reached to the job, she quietly opened the door, hoping for no one to hear her come in, thankfully, Lin was in his office typing away, but she hasn't seen Naru yet. She softly closed the door and tip toed inside. "Mai, you're late." A cold voice stunned her and she slowly turned around to see Naru leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "For being late, you will have ten times the work on a new case we have" "But Naru- A new case?" just as Mai was about to complain, she was shocked to hear that there was a new case, it just got her a little...un guarded. "So what's the case about, Naru?" Mai asked with her curiosity peeking out. "That, I will tell you when we reach to the client's house" Naru said calmly and walking back to his office. As Mai heard the door shut, she huffed and pouted at Naru. "That dumb jerk! Sometimes, I wonder if he has any feelings at all!" Mai said talking to herself, while filing in the files. "Oh and Mai, Naru said while opening his door a bit, wake up early the day before tomorrow, as in, 3:00 am" with that said, Naru closed the door. "That little-" Mai grunted as she went back to her work.

_~Dream Land~ Which for Mai, is a little piece of Hell making it's way to her head_

_Mai found herself in a beautiful dress with a design of twists and turns. And she had a blue ribbon at the sides of her head, and a moon blue earrings on her ears. "Why am I in such elegant clothing?" Mai wondered as a man, a handsome man, might I add, appeared in front of Mai. "My, My! Such beauty is overwhelming!" the man said. The man has blue eyes with a pinkish-redish hair color, his eyes were slinted and his smile was blinding with beauty. "Oh, well, thank you" Mai said shyly, the man had invited her to dance. And Mai, you already know, agreed with no denies. The danced and twirled around, without a care in the world. The man brought his face close to Mai's face, which mean bow chika wow wow, Kiss kiss! And Mai was bringing her face close to his. But Naru popped in her head before they reached to the kiss. Naru..._

"EEP" A short shriek came out of Mai's mouth as she fell off from her bed. She grabbed the alarm clock and looked at the time. "3:50! I GOTTA GO!" Mai did her morning routine, shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, grab her bag of things she might need during the case, and off she goes.

It was exactly 4:00, and everyone hopped into the van. Mai was looking out the window, as everyone, except Lin and Naru, talked to each other. She was wondering about that strange dream she had.

_What was that dream..._

Mai thought it over, and over again, and she eventually fell back to sleep.

"Mai...Mai...Mai!" a cold voice kept calling Mai's name, as she woke up from her little cat nap. She woke up to see a gigantic mansion, A woman, with long hair put in pigtails, huge breasts, and a beautiful face and dress. There next to her was a girl with short hair, with bangs, her eyes looked as cold as Naru's, but it was also very shy, and soft. And then, next to the girl, was another girl with her hair in a pony tail and had a tomboyish clothes on. "Hello, I am Kuro Takahashi, these are my daughters, the older one is Haruhi, and the little on is Suzuki" Kuro said while bowing her head, and the other girls followed.

"I also have a son, but he is upstairs, and he refuses to come back down, my son is so lazy" a sigh came from the mother's mouth as pinched the bridge of her nose, which commonly Naru uses.

"My name, as you already know, is Kazuya Shibuya, and these are my assistants, Lin, and Mai, and the people behind them are helpers" Naru said calmly as the rest of us bowed our head. "Well then, come in, I will show you to your base" Kuro smiled and started walking, and we followed behind.

The house was not only huge in the outside, it was even more huge in the inside! Even our base looked like a minature (i think i spelled that wrong XD) inside of a house!

"If that is all you need, I'll be on my way" Kuro said while walking away.

"Alright, Lin, go get the equipment, Mai, get the smaller equipment, everyone else, look around the house" Naru gave out his orders and we went followed them quietly, and quickly. The monitors were set, microphones in place, and everyone sat down having a cup of tea that Mai had made.

"Now, let me explain the details" Naru started as he opened his file book. "This family has been haunted for 2 months now, they all thought it was fake, but they were very wrong. They would hear knocking sounds, glitches of ghosts, and the lights would flicker by them selves, and recently, the father, Yoshitsune Takahashi, went missing. And he is nowhere to be found Our job is to find the missing husband, find out what's going on with this house, and exorcise whatever spirit, or spirits there are in the mansion.

_The poor lady...She has to raise 3 teenagers, without any help, she must be under stress, maybe I should do something to help her..._

"Yasu, Monk, go pass by the local library, find out any information based on this mansion" Naru ordered.

"Ok Boss~" Yasu chucked as he walked out, dragging Monk with him. "All of you, go look around the house some more, and Lin, type up some more data"

Everyone took there leave and Lin began typing

"Wow, this place is so big...I wonder...Yep... I'm lost" Mai sighed as she tried to find her way out of the mansion maze. Bump!

"Ow!" Mai said as she fell to the ground, hitting her behind. "Ouch..."

"Hey!? Are you ok?" A boy, who appears to be around the same age as Naru, held out his hand to help Mai up. Mai grabbed onto the hand and she pounced back up. "Huh!"

"Woah!" The two teens were shocked to see a close up look of there faces. "I saw you in my dreams" they both said at the same time, surprised as they blushed to remember there "almost" kiss.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm the son, I'm Takuto Takahashi" Takuto said while smiling.

"And I'm Mai Taniyama, it's nice to meet you too" Mai said as she blushed and smiled back.

"I'm guessing that you're lost, right? I'll show you back to my room, there's a map of this whole place, yes, it's that big" Takuto joked as he saw the look on Mai's face, she had her mouth dropped, very dumbfounded that the house was that huge. Takuto grabbed Mai's hand and ran around the house with her. They had fun and laughed.

But Naru saw them having there little fun, and he didn't seen to enjoy it at all.

**Well, there goes my first GH fanfiction**

**Hope you enjoyed Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I WOULD LOVE to own Ghost Hunt**

**Sadly, I don't..**

**The truth hurts ;-;**

Everyone was waiting downstairs for the 2 certain people, Mai and Takuto. They had gone poof while running around. The mother had began to worry, but there they are, Mai in the blue dress that was in her dream, an Takuto in a /cough cough (SEXY) cough cough/ tux. Mai was scooped in Takuto's arm and he rested her down on the ground, they giggled and laughed as they sat down on the table, only to be greeted by a bunch of glares by Naru, and stares by the rest. "Oh! Takkun! I have to use the bathroom-"

"Hold up, wait a minute, Takkun?" The 2 sisters asked while trying there very best to hold back there laughter. They both ran out of the room laughing. (Hey, I WOULD LAUGH TOO XD) A few minutes passed and Mai really needed to use the bathroom, so she slipped out and tried to find the bathroom.

"Lost..Again.." Mai became nervous and then an intense pain hit through her.

"AHH!" Mai couldn't help but scream from the pain that she felt. "Mai!" Takuto and Naru ran toward Mai's side, and so did the others. Mai felt nauseous, and sick, she coughed off some blood. She fainted...

"Mai!" Mai could here the others calling out her name in worry, but her mind kept saying to just ignore it..

_~Dream World~ Mai's mind version of Hell_

_How dare you! You are loved by everyone! The Takahashis, Your group, even some spirits like you, and those boys too! They all have a liking to you! That's why I took that husband, but they manage to still keep a smile up, I hate you, Mai Taniyama! Die, DIE!_

_I don't want to die! Not yet...! _

_A knife was aimed right in the middle of Mai's head. _

_No please...I'm scared..._

_Naru..Takuto...Someone..Anyone..No..No..N-_

"NO PLEASE HELP" Mai jumped up and her heart was pounding. Two people were at the both sides of Mai's bed. Holding one of her hand, Takuto was laying his head down of the bed, and Naru, holding the other hand, did the same. Mai smiled and went back to sleep without any problems.

**_Sorry! The chapter today tis super small -^-, well I wrote a longer one, but I lost it, so I got lazy to make another long one..It's not like anyone even reads this thing half of the time so yeah owo_**

**_Review! If you read this! It would bring a smile on my face :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was super small, but this time, maybe, this chapter will be longer! :3**

**I dun own Ghost Hunt, but I want to..! So I can make Naru go out with Mai, and not have that twist ending in the manga. :|**

Mai's POV (I'll try, I'm used to doing normal POV)

"Oi, Mai~" I heard a voice call out my name, it seemed familiar, is it, Takkun?

I hesitated to open my eyes, and I eventually opened them. I saw a bright light, and saw Takkun staring at me with his face leaning toward mine. It reminded me of that dream- WAIT WAIT, HE'S LEANING HIS FACE!

My face became red, as a quickly sat up and bumped my head into Takuto's head. "Ow..." Takkun held his head, due to him having a bump on it. "Oh no, Takkun, lemme see your head" I quickly got off the bed and looked for a First Aid Kit and some ice. I wrapped the ice in a bag and wrapped the bag in a towel. I rested it on Takkun's face. And made him lay down. "There we go, the bump should start to go down now!" I said proud of myself and Takkun smiled shyly. "Eh..?" I felt something push me onto Takuto. My face became red and I tried to hide it bringing her face close to Takuto's chest. "M-Mai!" Takuto was blushing as he hugged me tight. "Don't go wondering off like that, you were out cold for 3 days! And you had a terrible fever...I thought...my heart would just but a freeze, please, don't worry any of us like that..." Takuto looked like he was going to cry but he kept a brave face on. I simply said yes, by hugging him back tighter...

_At this point, I'm confused...Do I love Naru...or Takkun..._

The door opened and there was the SPR gang, including Naru and Lin, staring at us. _Oh man! I forgot I was on top of him- and that sounds even more wrong! And what's worse is that I'm hugging him...Speaking of which, who pushed me..?_

There was an awkward silence, untill Ayako broke that silence. "Don't you think it's a good idea to, you know, get off?" Ayako suggested. I quickly jumped back and Takkun sat up. "Oh! Does your head still hurt, Takkun?" Mai asked worriedly. "It's better now, thanks to you" Takkun has a teasing smile on and ruffled my head. "Ahem, Mai, if you are feeling better, go back to base, we have some new information to discuss" Naru said staring at me. "Hey, Naru dude... Don't be so mean or else" Takuto was clenching his fists tight, and I could see he was getting red from anger. I put a hand on Takkun's shoulder to calm him down. He stopped clenching his fists, but right after that, Takuto scooped me up and had a huge grin on his face. "Takkun!" My face was staring at him while my cheeks began to turn hot pink. Naru was glaring at Takuto and Takuto was glaring at Naru, you could literally see statics in between them. "Well then, Mai, should we go play dress up, I'll help you put on the dress" Takuto teased as he saw my face become as red as a cherry. Naru was twitching his eyes in anger and grinding his teeth. Poor Lin had to try his best to calm him down. As Takuto skipped joyfully out the door, he shot one last glare at Naru and skipped away. Naru was about to lose his mind when Takuto was purposely being loud while dressing up Mai. **Ok for those who are wondering, NO TAKUTO DIDN'T UNDRESS MAI, THE MAIDS DID! **

Takkun gave me a beautiful dress to put on, but it was hard to do that. So I asked some maids to help me. And when I finally got it on, I heard the door break open. "Mai, did Takuto do anything-"

Naru...Monk...Lin...Ayako...John..and Masako.. were dumbfounded when they saw me. I had my hair in a bun, white earrings, made from real diamonds, and the dress, the dress was a along strapless white dress, it was like a wedding dress. And I then heard Takkun come out of the dressing room. His tux was hot, white with a black tie, and he looked handsome... He ran toward me and glomped me from behind. "Gah! Takkun!" I saw the rest of the family walk in with cameras and a mischievous grin, as they took photos of Takkun and I, while blushing. I looked toward Naru who had a cold expression on his face.

8:00 pm

Normal POV! :D

"What a day..." Mai jumped in her bed sighing, and she cuddled into her blanket, it was nice to have some peace and quiet, but something wasn't right. She was worrying about Naru, his eyes looked more cold then before, and Mai didn't feel good about it. _Naru...What's wrong with you..Why do you seem so mad...? _With these thoughts roaming around Mai's head, she fell asleep..

_~Dream World~ Mai's Hell, basically. _

_"Where am I?" Mai wondered as she noticed she was on top of the mansion._

_"I'm..at the top..!" She felt her neck being grabbed from the behind by a woman_


	4. Chapter 4

**I sho****_uld rea_****lly start making more chapters, it's just that I had The beach case AND the one shot I made, I was pooped, so I thought I would make this chapter a tad bit short because it's getting a bit late and i'm sleeeeepy. OH and also, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, dun worry, it won't end like that. It would get better, and I admit, I am a bit of a fan of MaixTakkun AND MaixNaru, they both seem nice, and I have a great idea on how I should end the last chapter of this, I know you will love it! Here's a hint TakkunxMaixNaru, love triangle! That's all I'm gonna say, so here we are, enjoy! :D**

Mai woke up with an intense scream, until she felt a slap on her cheek, Ayako, Masako, Haruhi, and Suzuki, were staring at Mai with a worried face.

The girls heard the door open with a bang and there was the boys. Takuto, Monk, John, Yasu, Lin, and the hottest (besides Takuto, I'll show a pic of him on the screen cover on the next chapter) Naru. Mai was shivering out of fear, she hugged herself and silently cried. _I was so scared..Jumping from that high, and blood.. _Naru and Takuto were shooting vibes at each other, at who would comfort Mai, and tell her she's safe. Takuto did the honors and walked up to Mai, but he was then pushed by Naru now, and Takuto came and pushed Naru, and this basically went on until both of them reached Mai. They both patted Mai's head and they said at the same time "Are you ok?" The two boys jolted up when they both said that, and turned to each other and shot the famous death glare. Mai blinked a few times then smiled at the both of them. Naru just turned his head and blushed and Takuto just blushed even more. "Ah.." Mai felt a small, but sudden pain in her back. The pain then escalated into more hurtful pain. Ayako then took her move and told all the boys to step out.

While they were gone, they heard a loud gasp inside, they all hesitated to walk in, but they were to worried to think about it anymore. They busted right back in, to see Mai's bare back have 2 bruises, in the shape of 2 hands. Takuto covered his face with his bangs and walked out.

Naru sucked in his teeth and went to Mai. But before he could to any comforting. Takuto came in with bandages and a alcohol bottle. (the alcohol bottle you usually use in a first aid kit, or the one that used to sting us when we had a wound) Everyone blinked in confusion. "Ah! I remember! Brother has a scholarship to this fancy doctor academy, so naturally of course he would know what to do" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed. Takkun wrapped the bandages around Mai's chest to her back, over and over. It was embarrassing for him to go around Mai's chest so many times, but he was more focused on getting that bruise to heal. After a few minutes of wrapping, Takuto got up and handed Mai her shirt. Naru was glaring at Takuto, why didn't he think of helping her wound, he was the great Oliver Davis for lord's sake! Mai put on her top and Takuto patted her head with a smile. "I hope you get better" is all that Takuto managed to get out, his voice was cracky, and he sounded like he was going to cry the next moment. No one else noticed that, except Mai and Naru. Mai pulled Takuto in for a whisper. She whispered something to Takuto that made his face gleam a little. Everyone was curious to what he said, but then again, it's best that they don't know until the right time. But I don't think Naru will stand for that.

12:00 am (midnight)

Naru got up to use the bathroom, but he saw a brown girl wonder into a certain boy's room. Before she could shut the door, unnoticed, Naru left a crack open to see through.

What he saw was Mai hugging Takuto, while he was sobbing? Naru widened his eyes in shock as Mai comforted Takuto. He looked like he was worried, with sorrow and pain. "Were you that worried, Takkun? A man like you shouldn't be crying like this!" Mai said jokingly, and Takuto sat up and smiled. 'You're right, and as the man, I think you should go to bed next to me" Takuto teased as he saw Mai's face turn as red as a plump cherry. Naru was twitching his eyes in anger. "I'm just kidding, kidding! You can go to sleep, since your room is right next to mine" Takuto said which made Mai's blush die down. And Naru stopped twitching. Mai got up and smiled softly at Takuto. "Good night, Takkun!" And Takuto put a thumbs up to say 'Good night' back.

Naru quickly went back to his room as he peaked outside to see if Mai went to her room safely. He heard the door close and a sigh of relief came from his mouth.

_Morning!_

Mai went to brush her teeth, and take a shower. She dressed in a frilly skirt, with a top. Everyone decided to go in groups and investigate the surrounding area. Ayako paired with Monk, Yasu and John paired up with Masako, and Haruhi, Suzuki, and Kuro paired up. Monk and Ayako went ahead, so did Haruhi, Suzuki, and Kuro, Yasu, John stayed behind. And Naru, Takuto, and Mai paired up. When they got outside Mai and Takuto were having a little running race. Which annoyed Naru both ways, the way that they are un-focused about clues, and that Takuto is having a little race with his assistant. Naru coughed to get there attention, they both turned while sweating. They finished there race, and they asked everyone if they knew the father of the Takahashi residence. Everyone knew them, but they didn't know where he is. The group decided to take a break and sit. They sat outside a park, which was pretty sunny. Naru and Takuto bought 3 ice creams for all of them. Mai's flavor was strawberry (adorable!) Mai quietly licked her ice cream, it was pretty awkward. "Mai, what flavor is your ice cream" Takuto asked curiously, and Naru was pretty curious too, so they both leaned forward to see what flavor, and bam, licked it. Mai was flustered and pushed them both back. "Hey! What was that for?" Mai asked while blushing. They both just patted her head and acted like it never happened.

But they were both thinking the same thing

_Strawberries..._

They were done with there little break, and went back to looking around. They stopped by a store to see if anyone knew the Mr. Takahashi, but in this store, the aura didn't feel 'right'. All of them heard a cracking sound, and the ground above Mai suddenly busted open into a drowning pile of sand. She tried to grasp to something, but someone, or something, was pulling her back down. "MAI" Takuto and Naru ran to her and tried to grasp her hand, but it was too late, she had been dragged down.

Tooooooo beeee connnntiiiinnnnuuuueeeddddd!

**Lalala, la, Oh um, thanks for the reviews in the last chapters, I'm grateful :D**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOO! I decided to change how Takuto looks, but don't worry, he looks ten times hotter then before.**

**The Takuto now is the one as the cover image, he's a character from the otome game "Thief X" and guess what! The main character in that game is a girl with brown hair, so it'll look like Mai, a little. BUT it's your choice, do you wanna keep the Takuto with the reddish-pinkish hair, orthe Takuto with the blonde hair who which is a thief (not in the story, but in the game) But whateva! On with the story!**

Mai's POV (I'll try)

I woke up to see myself in a dark room, I couldn't even see the floor at that fact. All I could see was a reflection of me. I dusted off my clothes from extra sand, speaking of which... "Where did that sand even come from?!" I pouted and tried to find her way out. It was dark, and gloomy, and there was absolutely nothing to see or hear, the only thing I could hear was my quiet foot steps. Suddenly, I saw a bright light. I twitched my eyes for a second and took a few steps back, and which turned into running. "DON'T FOLLOW THE LIGHT" I screamed as a ran, but the light kept following me. "Wait wait, what IS that bright light" I turned back and the light stopped following me. I saw a woman, she had long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a wonderful dress. It looked...like the dress I wore with Takkun.. Then the bright light turned into a bright monitor, a huge one at that. It started to role a little scene, which seemed from a long time ago.

There I saw the woman, she was dancing with a man. Twirling and turning, twisting and jumping in the air. They were truthfully great dancers. But then I saw another man who was gawking at them. It seemed like the man and the other man had a bad story together, and the woman was being dragged into it. They would all go around the world, traveling to different countries, and learned how to dress and dance is beautiful ways. They all decided to become a group, and settle as friends. But on a certain night, on a certain day, it was the woman's birthday, but by that time she was poorly sick, and doomed to die. The two men didn't want to see the woman they love die that way, they wanted to see her die by there own 2 hands. In the end, she was thrown down from the mansion roof, by the two men that she favored so much,.

Mai realized the tears that was streaming down her face, and wiped them off. Mai decided to put the pieces together.

I was coughing off blood, had a dream where I was thrown off the roof by a woman, had another dream where i danced with Takuto, and she has been noticing Takkun and Naru haven't been getting along.

"They don't love me" Mai heard a faint voice say as she saw the woman that was loved by the 2 men. She looked sorrowful and angered at the same time. "They never loved me, I was sick and about to die, we all planned to stay together in the end, But, I was doomed to die either way, but how come..." the woman stopped and i stared at her. "How come everyone loves you?!" I was shocked and walked to the spirit with a warm smile. 'Show no fear Mai, she isn't going to hurt you' I said to myself as I stood in front of the spirit. "They loved you so much, your so cute and you have a smile that'll make everyone smile. They just didn't want to see you die, they wanted you to die by their own hands, as such, they believe they were the ones who made you so sick. But they are now waiting for you in the house, as spirits, waiting for you to join them to cross over. It's time...to sleep." Mai explained as the spirit cried.  
"But first, can you tell me your name, and the men too" Mai asked with a serious face. The spirit sniffled and replied "My name is Sakura, and the men was named Hiro and Riki" "Thank you, now go on, and pass over, they are waiting" I smiled and waved good bye to Sakura. I saw 2 men walking beside her.

I smiled and then I saw a bright light blind me I opened eyes to see I'm in a basement. I looked around and saw sand bags. Then I saw a couple of stairs. i went up the stairs to see I'm in a shop. "Oh yeah, I fell, but everyone else seems to not have seen it. Must have been an illusion that only Takkun, Naru, and myself can see" I suggested and shrugged it off. I walked back to the mansion, along the way I saw posters of me being missing "On second thought, OHH that's how it happened. Takkun and Naru did see it but I guess the ghost erased that part of there memory, to make sure no more confusing things happen. That makes some sense" Mai said to herself as she finally arrived at the mansion to have a death hug by Monk, a scolding from Ayako, a glare from Naru, a 'sleeve on the mouth' by Masako, and a huge glomp from Takkun. I smiled and explained what happened, the ghost, the story, and everything"

"And...Naru, I have a request" I said shyly. "Can Takkun, join the SPR?" An immediate silence came, everyone stopped drinking their tea and Naru dropped his tea. I snapped a few times to get everyone back to earth. "Well, Sakura wanted them both to become friends, and she never really got to fulfill that wish, so I thought we could fulfill it for her" I said while twirling my fingers around. Naru stared at Mai and huffed, then turned to Takkun, and gave a simple nod "Does your family have a house around Shibuya?" I smiled and turned to the mother. "Yes we do! It's right around the corner, it's near to Mai's house!" Takkun exclaimed as he ran upstairs to pack.

"I guess this is the end of the case" I said to myself smiling.

**This is what I meant by, love triangle, because they both end up with Mai, I'm thinking of continuing the story in another series, but before I do that, I'll just write the epilogue after this. I wouldn't call this the best of all series, but I guess I did alright. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Even though it wasn't all that much, but I'm grateful for every single one of them.**

**I-i think I'm tearing up ;u; **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been so long, hasn't it? I'm really stumped on what I should do next, but I think i have an idea!**

Mai's POV

"Please?" I begged Monk, pleaded, and etc. "I'm sorry Mai, your asking the wrong person" Monk shrugged sadly, turning to me. "But...I can't ask Takkun or Naru, it would be too much!" I whined. "Naru, Takuto, come here" Monk called out to them, making me all paranoid. "Hm, what is it Mai?" Takkun looked to me with his beautiful eyes. "Mamma...mia..." I had swirls in my eyes and felt to faint. "Yes Mai?" Naru's gracious black raven hair, frozen to the touch eyes, was seen. My impact on holding in my blush failed and I cupped my cheeks. "Mai needs help for a big exam coming up. The one who scores the best grade wins $100 dollars" Monk explained, which made my eyes turn into dollar signs. "Bling bling!" I yelped. "Let me guess the rest...But since Mai is a total idiot, she needs some help. So she turned to you, and you called us here to help instead, knowing I'm the smartest in Japan and Naru is the smartest in England" Takkun guessed correct, so I nodded slowly. "I feel bad for bothering you..." I looked down, feeling sad.

_Takkun has become the Japanese Oliver Davis. Handsome, smart, rich, and popular. He was able to levitate a glass of water without spilling it, using his PK. Save a little girl when she was stuck underground, and it was pure instinct, like me!_

"You've all been so busy with work. And Ayako has her own problems with the hospital. Monk is going on tour in a few days. Masako has been traveling quite alot...Oh, Yasu could have worked, but he's in college, and John is visiting his hometown for some blessings. See, everyone is busy...I doubt Lin would help be either since he's going out with Madoka..." I sighed, and explained. "We'll help" the two boys said, but I felt as if I imagined their determination.

5 minutes of packing up text books

"Mai, this work is the easiest work I've seen in a long time" Naru stared at the textbook, un amused. "Well excuse me for being dumb!" huffed, and read the notes I took down in class, which was really fanfictions based on me, Takkun and Naru. I flustered and I felt my happy place appear. "Earth to Mai~" Takkun loomed over me, his face was super close. "Uh er um Helloooooo!" I blurted out, feeling stupid. "Let's get back to work, ok?" he held out his hand. "Yeah!" I happily said, giving him a high five. "If your done acting like a video game, let's get back to work" Naru sighed and handed me a note book. I flipped through the pages and saw all types of sophisticated and advanced math algebra.

Since Log 625 = 4 is 625 = A4... 625 = 25x25 = 5x5x5x5 = 54

In other words, a = 5. or by making Use of Logarithmic functions: 

Log 625 = 2log 25 = 2.2log A5 

Therefore: 4 Log A 5=4

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NARU" I questioned loudly. It's like he's trying to make me the female Oliver Davis! "We aren't taking exams that will get me into a university all the way in friggin Africa!" I complained. "Trust me, compared to what we did when we were children, this is child's play" Takkun shrugged as if he knew this by heart. "Child's...play..." I fainted on the couch, my spirit reaching up above. But Takkun pulled my spirit right back in. "Mai, at least pay attention" Naru suggested, and I quietly nodded.

2 hours

3 hours

4 hours

7:00 PM

"Zzzz" I snored loudly and pulled the couch pillows close to me.

Normal POV

"I can't believe she fell asleep right after we said 'Let's take a break'" Takuto blinked, but smiled at the brown haired girl. "We are talking about Mai, what do you expect?" Naru sighed, and sat next to the Mai. Takuto took the other side and sighed heavily. He quietly took hold of Mai's hand, and looked up at the ceiling. Naru slowly did the same. "We really do have poor taste in women..." Takuto softly laughed. "You're right, we really do..." Naru showed a slight smile.

"And yet, we still love this girl"


End file.
